Forgive Me?
by TheMaraudersAreUpToNoGood
Summary: It's been four and a half years since remus left through that door. when he returns much later, will tonks forgive him? AU Remus/Tonks with a cute little Teddy bear.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an AU story that has been replaying in my head and I just had to release it.  
ALSO I apologise for not adding a new chapter onto my main FF: Their Story. I have just been really busy with exams and I am sort of stuck but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

The boy- no, man- stood opposite him with a stern expression, his bright green eyes fixed on Remus. Those were the same eyes which had always stared back at him if he had made the wrong move, but this time they were full of determination.

"Kingsley gave me this to deliver to one of his aurors who has to return it to work but at the moment the auror can't. I have to meet up with Arthur to discuss something very important so I can't drop them off. I was hoping you could do it instead," said Harry, holding out a sealed file towards him." it's not much, just some paper work and other details that the auror will need."

"Are you certain no one else was free to deliver this? I'm sure there are many others out there. Why not send it by owl?" Remus asked confusedly, his brow knotting together.

Harry paused for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly agape, words forming on the tip of his tongue." Because it is important information and it's better if someone were to take it."

Remus sighed heavily, taking the heavy file from his friend and looking at the address." They live near London?"

"Yes, there's an alleyway near the neighbours where you can apparate to. Be careful because it is quite a busy little village."

"Do I know this person?" Remus asked, hoping he didn't so that he would only have to drop by quickly and then resume his day.

"You may have met once or twice before," said Harry slowly." Just be careful ok?"

"Harry, you're speaking to your old defence teacher, I am quite capable of looking after myself thank you," Remus smiled, tucking the file into his worn cloak pocket. Even though he had received a great deal of war hero money, Remus had yet to buy himself new clothes.

"I mean it, be careful," Harry repeated before walking out of Grimmauld place and disappearing from sight.

* * *

Tonks wiped her arm over her forehead, careful not to use her paint covered hands as she kept a close eye on the little boy beside her. His turquoise curly hair hung over his eyes which were concentrating on the paper in front of him. Their paint brushes had been cast aside half way through and they were now mixing and printing all sorts of colours onto the wide stretch of paper. Teddy wanted to decorate his room and so this picture was to be hung on the far wall next to his full body mirror.

"How about we use some blue Teddy? There's heaps left," Tonks said, handing the paint tray over to her son.

"Mummy, do you like green?" he asked, his small hands mixing the yellow into blue.

"Well, green is a very lovely colour, can you change your hair into green?"

Teddy scrunched up his face, his soft and rosy cheeks brightening as his hair flashed to a vibrant green." I did it! I did it!" he squealed, delighted with the change." Mummy's turn, mummy's turn!"

Tonks followed his actions, growing her hair long and green before tucking it away with a crocodile clip. Teddy giggled, pointing his small green covered hands to his mummy's hair which now had paint smudged into it.

"Silly mummy, now your hair's red too!" Teddy giggled.

"Am I silly Teddy?" Tonks tapped a finger to his cheek, leaving a read print." Now you have a red spot on your cheek."

The small boy laughed, moving forward to stick both of his hands onto his mothers face, only just covering her cheeks. When he moved them away, Tonks had two small hand prints left on her face and she smiled at Teddy's amusement.

"Mummy looks funny," he laughed.

"Teddy looks funny too," said Tonks, tapping his little nose with her finger, leaving another red print." He's got a red nose now."

"Just like Rudolph!" Teddy gasped excitedly." He's Santa's reindeer, but we're not meant to tell." he put his finger to his mouth, smudging paint over his mini pink lips.

"No because if you want Santa to bring you presents you have to keep it a secret," Tonks shushed." Now, let's get this painting done so that we can let it dry and have some cookies for lunch."

"And a chocolate fwog!" Teddy said, throwing his little arms into the air excitedly.

"And a chocolate frog if you're good."

"Next time Uncle Harry comes we have to show him our drawing," Teddy insisted, stamping green hand prints onto the paper again.

"Well then, if you can finish this soon Uncle Harry will be able to see it when he visits this afternoon then," Tonks said, painting a flower with her fingers.

"Mummy, can you draw a hop- a hippe- a hipagwiff?" asked Teddy, halting in his painting.

"Just like our friend Hagrids? Buckbeak?"

"YEAH! Draw buckbeak!" Teddy squealed excitedly.

Tonks began to swerve her fingers over the large paper, curving in all the right places. She drew the eyes and the wings, showing the many feathers. Teddy watched on, fascinated, his soft green eyes following every detail while his hair unconsciously morphed back to his turquoise curls. Tonks got him to colour in the wings, using his small hand prints for the feathers. Once she knew he was distracted, Tonks quickly slipped from the living room into the kitchen, gathering a plate of biscuits and Teddy's favourite flavour of pumpkin juice. From the top cupboard she plucked a chocolate frog, placing it on the plate as well before heading back out into the room. A smile spread over her features as she took in the small, paint spotted frame of her four year old son, bent over painting. He was quite artistic, drawing constantly, his room filling up with his art work. His birthday had been only two weeks ago and Tonks had presented him with a great selection of paints, all colours of the rainbow. Since then he had hardly wanted to do anything else and Harry had brought by a massive role of paper as well as a new toy broom.

Soft green eyes shot up at her, lighting up as soon as he saw the plate of goods. In seconds he was munching down on a chocolate covered cookie, smearing crumbs onto his rosy cheeks.

"Slow down there little Hippogriff, we don't want you to get a tummy ache," Tonks warned, wagging her finger.

"I'm a big boy now mummy, Harry said I have to eat a lot."

Tonks laughed," yes you are a big boy, how old are you now?"

Teddy shot his hands up instantly, showing a frenzy of fingers before he found the right amount." Four!" He exclaimed triumphantly as Tonks ruffled his curls.

"Do you know how old mummy is?"

"No, Uncle Harry said it's too much to count. He said that mummy is getting older," Teddy covered his mouth, giggled behind his hands mischievously.

"Well then, you have to remind mummy that she has to tell Uncle Harry off," Tonks huffed in mock anger." Because mummy isn't that old, Teddy."

The little boy nodded, eyeing up the Sweet that remained on the late," can I have a chocolate fwog now mummy?" he asked innocently.

As soon as Tonks gave a slight nod Teddy snatched the box and pulled out the special card, making sure to get a firm grip on his frog. His eyes lit up with delight and he held out his card excitedly." Mummy, mummy! I got Uncle Harry!"

Tonks moved closer and sure enough, there was Harry in a frame of gold. The words "The Boy Who Lived" were scrawled across the bottom in gold ink, the history paragraph bellow.

"Yeah you have! You'll have to show that to Uncle when he gets here. He should be here really soon," she said, picking up the empty plate and returning it carefully to the kitchen.

"Grandma said that Uncle Harry is very fa-fam- famoes," Teddy said, following his mother into the kitchen." She said that he got lots of pwizes."

"Yes he did. Your Uncle is a very great wizard Teddy, he saved lots and lots of people," Tonks explained, rinsing of the dish before drying it and returning it to the cupboard.

Teddy gazed down at the card in his hands, thinking deeply." Mummy," he said softly." Do you think I will ever be as good as Uncle Harry?"

Tonks' eyes fell on her small son and she smiled warmly. Moving over to him she knelt down, placing both hands (still covered in smudged but dry red paint) onto his shoulders and raising his green eyes to meet her dark ones.

"I know Teddy," she said intently." That you will be the best wizard ever."

Teddy grinned happily, his baby teeth glistening white. His happiness nearly brought tears to Tonks eyes as she put her warm hands back onto his cheeks." Now, why don't we go and play with your new broom, mister?"

Teddy rushed off to his room to retrieve his gift from his godfather and Tonks listened to his fast footsteps. She didn't know what she would do without her little ray of sunshine, brightening every single day and lighting up her nights sometimes as well. She was lucky to return to him since she had chosen to fight in the battle, gambling her life and his future in the process. But fate had brought her home, to his happy company even though she lacked a massive part in her life. These thoughts she instantly abandoned since it wasn't her fault life was like this, that Teddy would grow up fatherless. She had seen him at the battle, watched him comfort Harry and the Weasleys from across the room as someone attended to her small injuries. He hadn't even bothered to glance in her direction let alone talk to her since the day he had left. But that didn't matter. He chose to take that path so Tonks would just continue down her own, raising her little ray of sunshine in their new safe and happy world.

* * *

The soft breeze brushed through his brown, grey-flecked hair, ruffling it slightly. The gravel pathway crunched beneath his feet as he strode towards the small cottage with white wooden walls and baby blue window panes. Bunches of flowers grew neatly around the walls, guarding the house partly while letting out a harmony of sweet smells. A cherry tree towered over the house from the back, birds fluttering happily from branch to branch, singing merrily in the sun.

Remus came to a stop at the door, glancing behind him and then at the house number to make sure he had the right address. He knocked on the door three times before dropping his hand to his side and taking a step back patiently. Fast muffled footsteps came from behind the door, stopping just behind the wood. He heard a child's voice call out something before the door swung open, revealing a small boy with paint covered cheeks and turquoise hair. Remus' breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating for almost a second. It wasn't the hair nor the nose or the mouth that caught him of guard. No, it was the eyes. The eyes he had seen so many times, staring back at him in the mirror. Soft and green.

"Mummy, a mister is at the door," the boy called behind him.

"I'll be there in a second Teddy." That voice! The voice Remus thought he'd never have the privilege of hearing again. The voice that had sung him many songs, the voice that belonged to the woman he had loved more than anything. His heart skipped a beat and a sweat broke out on his forehead as he realised where Harry had sent him.

"Teddy, why don't you go get your broom and I'll meet you out the ba-"the voice stopped and Remus caught sight of the woman who had once been his. Her perfect lips hung open slightly, her eyes wide with disbelief and green paint smeared over her smooth cheeks. She looked him up and down, up and down, before moving over to the little boy with turquoise hair. He clutched onto her denim shorts tightly, his face barely reaching her mid thigh as he hid partially behind her.

"Remus?"

"Hello Nymphadora," Remus said, only just managing to utter the words.

Tonks quirked her head slightly to one side, a strand of green hair falling over her eyes which she immediately brushed away." Well this is a surprise."

"Indeed."

"Mummy, I thought you said Uncle Harry was coming," the little boy said, is voice almost a whine.

"I thought so too Teddy," said Tonks, not taking her eyes off Remus. It was as if he were a magnet for her gaze, her dark orbs running up and down his frame.

They stood in silence for a moment, Teddy nudging his cheek into the side of Tonks' leg as she brushed her hand through his curls. Suddenly Remus remembered as to why he had come and he pulled the file from his cloak quickly, basically shoving it into Tonks awkwardly. She caught it in her free hand, checking the front to see the contents.

"Oh thank you, I was wondering when I was going to get these," she said, tucking it onto the shoe stand and turning back to Remus.

"Well, uh, Harry wanted me to bring them to you," Remus replied, shooting his gaze away because he was unable to look her in the eye. instead it fell onto the boy- Teddy, he reminded himself- clutching onto his mothers legs, his delicate little fingers playing patiently with his lips.

Tonks noticed his eyes trailing over her son and she felt an odd need to protect him; to keep him away from the man who had nearly ruined her but at the same time given her something worth living for. But she stopped herself, thinking of just how impolite that would be.

"Mummy, who is that?" her son asked, pointing towards Remus and breaking her back into the present.

"That's Remus Lupin," she said simply, since there was no reason to be worried about just a name.

Teddy grinned towards Remus unexpectedly, usually being quiet around strangers." My middle name is Rewmus," he giggled before retreating behind his mother's leg.

Remus' heart jumped joyfully. Even though he had left Tonks she had still given their- no, her- son his name. Then his heart began to ache as he stared at the wonder before him. his wife and child, standing in front of a small, cosy cottage, smudged with paint and looking absolutely adorable. But his mind reminded him of what he had done, how he had hurt his Dora. No, she wasn't his Dora anymore. She stood in front of him, strong and guarded, sheltering her son, defending him till death. He had cast that away when he had left, thinking he was protecting them from himself. Because he was afraid that the child would be a werew-

His mind stopped, his eyes opened in shock, zooming over the boy in lightening speed, searching for any signs. Immediately Tonks knew what was wrong and she ruffled her son's hair again.

"He's not what you think he is, Remus. The doctors have checked him, there were no signs," she said.

Remus sighed, relieved that he had not passed over his affliction to an innocent angel like Teddy." I was just- just, uh, making su-"

"I know. But he's healthy," Tonks interrupted, smiling down at the boy clutching onto her leg.

"Mummy, can I have another chocolate fwog?" Teddy asked, his big green eyes pleading.

"But you just had one little man," Tonks chuckled," why don't you show Remus your new card? He's close friends with Uncle Harry."

Teddy nodded sharply before taking off in the direction of the living room. Remus and Tonks watched him go, smiling slightly as he stumbled over his feet in the rush.

"You can come inside for some tea if you want," Tonks offered, her eyes meeting Remus' again.

"I, uh, should probably be going. I have, um, a few errands to run," Remus lied, knowing that if he went inside, he wouldn't want to leave.

"Of course," Tonks nodded," was just offering. Teddy could use the excitement since Harry is obviously not coming. Well, have a nice day Remus, and thank you for the file."

She began to close the door, trying desperately to conceal her slight hurt behind her features. but before the door clicked shut, a foot jammed itself to stop it. Shocked, Tonks reopened the door to find Remus on the top step, far too close.

"Tea sounds great," he said quickly.

Remus followed Tonks through the house, trying to keep his eyes away from her graceful body. It was extremely hard and he found his gaze wondering more than it should have been. Instead he looked over the photos that hung from the wall, special moments that had been captured by a wizarding camera. There was one in particular that he liked, a photo of Tonks lying across the couch at her mothers, a young Teddy Lupin sleeping on the dip of her stomach while his head rested on her chest. They were both sound asleep and Remus guessed that Andromeda had captured them in that blissful moment.

The kitchen was neatly set up, a breakfast bench cutting it off from the small but cosy living room. Tonks set the kettle on the stove, flicking her wand to boil the water. She muttered a quiet spell, vanishing the paint that remained on her arms. Teddy came waddling back into the room, carrying a gold and red card in his tiny hands, smiling proudly. In a swift movement, Tonks had lifted him from the ground and had placed him on the counter, away from the steaming kettle.

"This is Uncle Harry," Teddy said shyly, holding out the card for Remus to see.

He moved slowly closer to get a better look at the picture of The Boy Who Lived." Yes it is, do you have any other cards?"

Teddy glanced over to his mother expectantly. She rolled her eyes and reached up into the cupboard, retrieving the small pile of chocolate frog cards. Remus tried not to notice that her t-shirt inched up a bit, showing off a sliver of smooth skin at her waist. He immediately returned his gaze to his little son who was swinging his legs back and forth. He took the cards from his mother, shuffling through them awkwardly before pulling out a blue one.

"This is Abus Dumledore. Mummy said she knew him. She also said that he was a great wizard and that I am going to gwow up to become a great wizard too," he said, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Once you go to Hogwarts for a few years Teddy," Tonks reminded him as she made two cups of tea and filled a glass with milk.

"Uncle Harry went to Hogwarts too. He learnt how to fight bad wizards there and now his is an auwor just like mummy was," Teddy explained, placing the cards down on the counter beside him.

"Mummy is still an auror Teddy. She's just too busy looking after her little naughty boy," Tonks cooed, gently squeezing Teddy's nose causing him to giggle.

"Mummy's silly."

Tonks smiled," Teddy, did you know that Remus used to teach Uncle Harry when he went to Hogwarts?"

Both Teddy's mouth and eyes shot open in disbelief." Really? You teached Uncle Harry how to fight Dark wizards? He said he even had to fight a dwagon too."

"Yes, I taught Harry when he was younger," Remus said, smiling slightly at his son's excitement and accepting the tea from Tonks.

"But he's not fighting dwagons anymore. He's too busy kissing Auntie Ginny," he said, poking out his tongue

Tonks choked on her tea, spitting it out and coughing heavily. Once she recovered she turned to her little boy who was giggling behind his hands again." When did you see that, little mister?"

Teddy covered his eyes as if attempting to hide from his mother." Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny were kissing at Uncle Harry's birthday."

"Were they now? Was that when they were supposed to be watching you?" Tonks raised her eyebrows questioningly and Remus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips.

"Uncle Harry said not to tell anyone. He said it was a secret," Teddy hushed, giggling.

"Well mummy is just going to have to have a little talk about what Uncle Harry should be doing around other people," Tonks said, sipping on her tea again.

She carefully passed Teddy his glass of milk which he accepted with a wide grin, slurping loudly from the glass. The kitchen fell into silence as they drunk their beverages and Remus couldn't help noticing that his tea had been made just right. After an absence of four years Tonks still knew how he liked his tea. Guilt flashed through him, remembering the last time he had spoken to her directly, telling her that their marriage had been a mistake and against his better judgement. Most f his being wished he had listened to Harry, when the boy had yelled at him to return to his wife and unborn child. But Remus had pushed away the best thing in his life and he could still see the fresh image of the tears trailing down her smooth cheeks where his lips had once passed.

"Remus? Remus?"

"I think he's asleep mummy."

"Remus, stop thinking so deeply," Tonks said loudly, waking Remus up from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he stuttered awkwardly, finishing his tea.

"And that is why people shouldn't think so much Teddy. It's not good for you," Tonks explained jokingly, while her son giggled uncontrollably.

Remus smiled despite himself." Not thinking isn't good either Nymphadora."

"Mummy doesn't like it when people call her that," said Teddy as Tonks' expression became hard.

"That's right, and there's a reason for it."

His heart sank a bit in his chest, and his eyes fell to his feet which he shuffled awkwardly. Silence fell once again like a bucket of cold water being tipped down a drain. Being an oblivious child, Teddy just continued to swing his legs happily, not noticing the tenseness in the room.

"Baby, why don't you go and wash off the paint while mummy gets dinner ready?" Tonks asked, breaking the silence." You know how to turn the shower on."

Teddy nodded before springing off the counter, landing clumsily on his short and chubby legs before running off down the hall. Eyes trailed after him again, lingering at the door until they heard the shower turn on and the water rush out of the nozzle.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like," Tonks said, turning her back to Remus as she pulled noodles from the cupboard. With her wand, she levitated a pot of water onto the stove which she clumsily filled with noodles.

"I uh, I think I should be going."

"Yeah I know. To run those errands right?" Tonks muttered, leaning against the counter.

Remus blushed awkwardly, running a hand through his brown, grey flecked hair, shoving the other into his pocket. He hated how this felt, the big wall in between them that separated them from being together. But he had been the one to build that stupid wall, the one who had pushed her onto the other side and away from him. Oh how he wished he could take that back. How much he yearned for her touch every single day and night, every second of every day. He knew he didn't deserve it and that he had caused her unforgivable pain which he couldn't ignore.

"Since you haven't moved I'm guessing you're staying so could you please take off your shoes and then set the table in the living room," Tonks instructed, her attention changing back to the noodles.

Remus nodded, taking his shoes back out to the door before returning to the kitchen. A delicious scent greeted him at the door and he paused, standing beneath the frame to just watch. Tonks whizzed around the kitchen, mincing some meat into the pan while adding a bit of herbs. Although she was trying hard not to, bits of herbs and foods dropped onto the floor or spilt onto the counter. He watched her form flounce around, her hips swaying ever so slightly while strands of her green hair freed themselves from her clip.

Without turning around Tonks said," instead of watching me cook it would be more helpful of you to set the table."

Startled at being caught Remus hung his head slightly, taking the plates and cutlery from her hands to set on the table. He arranged it neatly, straightening the knives and forks to perfection. Back in the kitchen Tonks was still stirring the sauce when she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her left leg. Teddy gazed up at her happily, his wet hair hanging over his forehead. A hooded towel with a hippogriff printed on the front hung from his shoulders, preventing the drips of water from hitting the floor.

"Well hello there Mr. Hippogriff," she cooed," how can I help you?"

"Are we having noodles for dinner mummy?"

"Yes, I'm making your favourite," Tonks replied, ruffling his hair like she always did." Do you need any help getting changed?"

"I got a new pair of knickers on but I can't get my pyjamas down," Teddy frowned, sticking out his pink bottom lip.

"Remus can help you darling," said Tonks, shooting Remus a pleading look." Just take him to your room."

"I really, uh, don't kno-"but he stopped midsentence when Teddy clasped his tiny hand around Remus' calloused one, pulling him off through the door.

Once the left Tonks slumped against the counter, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She relaxed her lungs and massaged her head, trying to clear all her thoughts. Half of her being wanted to run after the pair, pull her child away from the man who had broken her heart and protect Teddy till death. But another half kept her in place, saying that it was only sensible. Hate filled her at the fact that she still loved Remus, that he still occupied her heart which also belonged to Teddy. Tonks remained there for a few moments longer before the pot began to boil over. Swearing loudly, she returned to her cooking.

In Teddy's room down the hall Remus was trying to get the little boy to dress, showing him the front of his pants. But his son was too busy showing Remus everything in his room; varying from favoured toys to possessions that others had given him. The object Remus found most amusing was the toy broomstick from Harry. Sirius had given his godson the same gift when Harry was young and now the boy had bought Remus' son his own broom.

"Mummy says I'm going to be a great flyer when I learn how to fly and that I am going to be in the Qwidich team for huffpuff," explained Teddy, pulling his pyjama t-shirt over his smooth bare chest." Mummy also says that Uncle Harry was in the Gwiffindor Qwidich team when he went to school. He was a seeker. Mummy says that I can choose what I want to be, but she used to be a, um, a boo- um beater."

Remus nodded politely at every word, handing Teddy his pyjama pants which he easily slid into." Your mother is a very talented woman."

"I love my mummy; she always tickles me and tucks me in bed at night. And she scares away the closet and bed monsters," Teddy said defensively." Grandma Molly says that my mummy is really brave and tough. So does Grandpa Arfur and he says that she is a good friend."

_Brave indeed,_ Remus thought sadly, picking at a loose thread in his pants._ She would have to be since you bloody left her and Teddy. Look at him, he's a spitting image of her,_ the snarky voice said in his mind. The same voice that had told him to leave Tonks and not come back, the voice that had echoed inside his head to keep him away from her every night and day.

"Rewmus? Do you have a daddy?" Teddy asked quietly, coming to sit next to the man on his bed.

"I used to, but now he's in a happy place," Remus replied cautiously, not wanting to speak about death in front of someone so young.

"My daddy never comes home. Mummy says he has to save the world and that he is a vewy impor- imporant man. She says that he is always too busy to come home to say goodnight," Teddy said, staring at his swinging legs.

Tears stung at the back of Remus' eyes, threatening to break free. It pained him to see someone so young wishing for their father to tuck them into bed every night. And it hurt to know how Dora had still told Teddy good things about him despite what Remus had done. How she had described him as important. That was definitely something he didn't deserve. His son should hate him; hate him for leaving and not ever being there.

"Mummy sings to me before I fall asleep. She says that the song she sings is one that my daddy always liked. She says he liked hearing her sing, just like me," Teddy added, looking up into Remus' pained eyes.

_Heaven,_ the muggle song that Tonks had always sung. She had sung him to sleep some nights when the nightmares plagued his dreams and he would wake up horrified. But Tonks would just pull him into her arms and stroke his hair, singing softly into his ear.

"Auntie Ginny says that I have to be a good boy for mummy. She says that mummy loves me heaps and that I am mummy's best friend."

"I think your mother is calling us for dinner," Remus croaked, turning his head away so he could wipe the falling tears away.

"Noodles are my favouwite food and mummy always makes them for me on a fwiday," Teddy explained, hopping off the bed and hastily disappearing out the door.

Remus' head fell into his hands as he squeezed the tears from his eyes. Even though he had torn Tonks' heart, even though he had broken his wedding vows to her, not a single person had uttered a bad word about him to his son. His son that hoped his father would come home to tuck him into bed at night and listen to his mother sing. But his foolishness had led them to this and he knew that there was no reason for Tonks to forgive him; no matter how much he wanted her to.

* * *

The dim light of the lamp showered the room in a warm glow, reflecting off the crème walls gracefully. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon, leaving outside dark with glittering stars. The sofa beneath Remus felt comfortable yet horrible at the same time. It brought back many happy memories as well as the ones that repeated themselves in his head. He had kissed Nymphadora on this couch for the first time in her flat on a snowy evening. He had napped with her on this couch during their time together. One evening he had even pushed away his judgement and proposed to her, forgetting about the consequences. They had also made love on this couch. But the worst memory was the one where she had fallen onto it for support, crying her heart out to Remus as he turned to leave. Leaving her, pregnant and alone, while breaking promises and her heart.

Now she was on the other side of the house, singing their- no, her- son to sleep softly. He could hear the soft melody of her voice passing through the walls, echoing down the hall and reaching his ears. He'd ached for that sound for so long, wishing to hear it again.

A glass of red wine hung in his hands as he waited uncomfortably for her return. Tonks' own wine glass sat lonely on the lounge table, waiting for her return also. The sound of footsteps made him sit upright, changing his position into one more relaxed.

She entered from the door behind him, wearing her baby blue pyjama shorts and loose 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt. Teddy had told her to wear her pyjamas too and had forced her to come and sleep with him for a while.

Tonks shuffled towards the sofa quietly, stumbling once but regaining her footing easily. Her glass found its way into her hand and she plonked down next to Remus, tucking her crossed legs beneath her. With one swift wand movement, the log in the fire grate burst into flames, red and orange tongues licking away at the wood.

"Sorry it took so long, usually he nods off so quickly. But tonight he had a lot of questions to ask," Tonks said softly, sipping her wine and staring into the flames.

"Its fine," Remus replied awkwardly, sipping his on wine to avoid speaking.

"Most of them were about you actually," Tonks turned to him." asking about who you were and how your and Harry are friends."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Only what he needed to know."

Silence. The crackling of the fire blew sparks up the chimney in mesmerising movements. Neither of them spoke for a while, nor moved except for sipping their wine. Tonks finished first, placing hers back onto the table and leaning back with a sigh, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Thanks again for the files. It should give me something to do for when he's napping."

"I was only dropping them off for Harry," Remus said, unconsciously placing his glass right next to hers.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"If Harry hadn't sent you, would you have come to visit eventually?" Tonks asked, furrowing her brow.

_No."_ Yes," he lied, shooting his gaze back to the fire.

"I can tell that you're lying Remus, and don't worry, I wasn't really expecting you to come back anyway," Tonks replied bitterly, following his gaze into the heated flames.

Moments flew by and the silence began to choke Remus, trying to squeeze words from his throat that he couldn't seem to form. He wanted to apologise and beg for forgiveness but he knew that with Tonks, it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"You didn't know that it was me he was sending you to, did you?" Tonks asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"No I didn't."

"Would you have still come if you had?"

The words caught in his throat, wrapping around his tongue and refusing to leave his being." I- uh- I don't know."

"Thought so, you don't know a lot of things. Sometimes I wonder why you even became a professor." That was a low blow, even for Tonks, but she couldn't help it. She had offered her hospitality to someone who had never really planned on coming. Someone who wished they hadn't come at all.

"Dora I-"

"No, you lost the privilege of calling me that when you left," Tonks interrupted icily.

"What do you want me to say? I know I have stuffed up and I know that I don't deserve to be here," Tonks huffed angrily." And that I don't deserve to see Teddy."

"You don't deserve anything. I was still heartbroken when he was born and when I saw that he had your eyes... I just..." she trailed off hopelessly, turning to look at the photos that littered the walls." At first I could barely look at him it hurt so much. But then I just... I don't know... gave in to the fact that you weren't going to come back. Every day I expected you to come rushing through that door to apologise and ask for forgiveness but you never did. Teddy is so much like you; he reads a lot and he loves chocolate. He loves it when I sing to him and his favourite song is 'Heaven'. He is overly polite to people he doesn't know and he's always so calm. He always sleeps on the right side of the bed, just like you used to."

Remus cringed, listening to the hurt in her voice even though no tears were falling from her eyes. She was hurting inside and shoving it down with the walls that she had. Remus hated seeing her like this; sad and hurt, wishing for nothing more than comfort.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora," he muttered quietly.

"I can tell you're sorry Remus, but do you really think that those two words are going to change the four and a half years that you weren't here? That those words will just let you back into my life, back into Teddy's?

"I know Dora-"she scowled" Tonks, that I don't deserve-"

"You've already said that! Don't you understand Remus? No matter what you do I can never stop loving you and that's what I hate. I hate that you'll always be in my heart and that every time I look at _OUR_ son, I see you. He has asked me so many times where his father had gone and when he was going to come back, but I could never answer properly. I could never tell him that his father wasn't coming home. I couldn't destroy his hopes."

Remus nodded in agreement, falling silent again since he couldn't think of any words to say. He wanted to be a part of her life again, their life. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and watch his son grow up, waving him off to Hogwarts. But Remus had destroyed that, he had destroyed any hope of coming back when he slammed the door shut to her flat.

"If you wish for me to leave I will," he muttered tiredly, running a shaking hand through his thing hair and over his slight stubble.

"Because leaving is what you do best isn't it Lupin?"

"No, it isn't. But I don't know what to do Dora," Remus said, his voice rising." I'm sorry for leaving but you must understand that I had my reasons and that I was worried for you and the child. I was a coward and I still am one to this day, but that doesn't change the fact that my heart is yours. It always was. If I had a time-turner I would tell myself to get back inside and never leave again because I made an unforgivable mistake. I wanted to come back but I was protecting you-"

"Yes because I didn't get hurt at all," Tonks commented sarcastically." Keep your voice down unless you want to wake Teddy up."

"I'm sorry that I missed your pregnancy and Teddy's birth and I could hit myself over and over for doing that. I miss you every single day and its torture living without you."

"Torture? For you? Remus, I had to go through an entire nine months of pregnancy alone in the middle of a war because my husband ran away from me. I had to watch Teddy grow to be like you alone and I don't know whether I should hate you for doing this or love you for giving me my little ray of sunshine."

Remus was about to apologise when the corners of her eyes began to leak tears. He immediately shut his mouth, holding in the words he was going to say just in case he was going to inflict more hurt upon his wife.

"You know, I thought that after the war you would come back. When it was all safer with Voldemort gone and the prejudice decrease on werewolves. But when you didn't even look at me after the battle I knew that I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. Remus, what would you have done if I had died and you had survived? Where would Teddy be?"

He thought for a moment, continuously opening and shutting his mouth in search for the right answer." I don't know," he concluded.

Tonks hung her head in disappointment, picking at her nails sadly." Well then, I guess my mother would have taken him in."

"You survived though so there is no need for those thoughts," Remus rushed quickly.

"Why are you still here Remus? Don't you have errands to run?"

"You know that was a lie Dora," despite the situation, Remus was smiling.

"Don't smile; there isn't anything to smile about."

"I apologise," said Remus, wiping the smile of his face and gazing off into the flames. They reminded him of his Dora; fiery, glowing, beautiful, mesmerizing, warm and calming. Something that you would look forward to when coming home.

"There's no need to apologise, I'm just being snappy again," said Tonks, rubbing her hands over her face.

Not being able to help himself, Remus trailed his eyes over her face. Her eyes were a soft bluey-grey, her lips still as full as always but for the first time he noticed the dark rings under her eyes and three smile wrinkles. The last time Remus had seen his wife was at the burrow after the war. The Order had been called for a meeting to discuss further information and details. Back then Tonks had been slightly brighter, having only had their child two weeks prior. But now her face was that of a worn mothers; a mother who cherished her child and loved them with all she had.

"You have your reasons," Remus said after a long stretch of silence.

"Are you going to Harry and Ginny's engagement party at the burrow tomorrow?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Yes, Molly brought the invite to me personally. Are you going to be there?"

"Of course, Harry is Teddy's godfather after all," Tonks revealed." And Teddy wouldn't want to miss out on seeing everyone. Especially George, Kingsley and Harry himself."

"When were you able to get Harry to be the Godfather?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"When they were at Shell Cottage I sent a patronus to Bill, telling him that I was alright and that if he ever saw Harry, he had to ask him to be the godfather. It was really good timing too because they were leaving the next day."

Remus nodded his head sadly. He wished he had been the one to ask Harry, he wished that he had been there at Teddy's birth and most of all; he wished he had never left. Looking around the room he pictured how it could have been if he had never walked out of that door on that rainy day. He could have been cuddling with his wife on the sofa; laughing and drinking wine while talking about how their days went and how they had missed each other in the hours apart.

The big hand reached the eight signalling that it was time for Remus to go. He stood slowly from the couch, the pillows bouncing back to their original shape.

"Thank you for the tea and dinner," he said, bowing his head slightly." It was very nice."

"Thanks for dropping the files off, it was very much appreciated," Tonks replied, her gaze fixed onto a photo of her mother and Teddy. Maybe she had been expecting him to stay or at least beg to stay but Tonks couldn't help the anger that bubbled within her. He was leaving again and this time she wasn't even going to try and stop him.

"You're welcome," Remus said, waiting for her to show him to the door. When she didn't he just nodded his head again and walked towards the hall. He turned around to catch one last look at the woman he had let down and abandoned. Tonks looked beautiful in the fire light, flames flickering over her dark eyes.

The door closed silently behind him, but before it sealed the gap Remus caught the distinct sound of crying from inside. His whole being halted, frozen to the spot while his mind fought his heart over what to do. In the end, his mind won out and he trudged heavily down the path, disappearing into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Padding of little feet woke Tonks up the next morning. The sun was sitting on the horizon, greeting the world as it floated into the sky. Light sifted through the gap in the crème curtains, sending a beam across the floor. The white door to Tonks' bedroom opened slowly, a small boy poking his head in cautiously. The footsteps continued over to the king sized bed, stopping right in front of Tonks face. Her eyes were still closed, trying to return to the depths of her dreams, but unfortunately, there were other things that needed attending to.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Can I come for cuddles?"

"Sure, hop right in," Tonks murmured tiredly, lifting up the blankets for her son, inviting him into her arms. This was their usual morning routine and neither of them complained about it.

Teddy shuffled closer, the soft fabric of his pyjamas brushing against Tonks as she wrapped her arms around her treasure. Pulling him close, Teddy rested his head on her chest just like he always did, finding her heart beat comforting. They lay there in silence, listening to the early birds chirping outside.

"Mummy? Where's Rewmus?" Teddy asked quietly, picking at the seams of Tonks' t-shirt.

"He went home last night Teddy. He had other things to do," replied Tonks, her eyes still closed while her mouth barely formed words.

"Oh..." Teddy said, nestling his head further into his mother's chest." Are we going to see Uncle Harry today?"

"We're going to see everyone today, mister. Grandma Molly, Uncle Harry, Grandpa Arthur, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Kingsley-"

"Uncle Kingsley too?" Teddy asked excitedly, his green eyes lighting up under his curly brown hair. His natural look, Tonks noted which he always carried in the mornings.

"Yes Uncle Kingsley too and Uncle George," Teddy giggled, covering his mouth with his hands," Auntie Angelina, Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron and many more."

"Cool! Is it going to be a party?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's Auntie Ginny's and Uncle Harry's engagement party. They're going to get married soon," Tonks whispered tiredly, stretching her arms above her head in attempt to click her back.

"I'm never going to get married," Teddy said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Why not?"

"Because girls are yucky," Teddy stuck his little pink tongue out.

"What about me? I'm a girl," Tonks laughed, her smile plastered onto her features.

"But you're mummy, its diffewent," Teddy whined, burying his head into her pillow.

"So do you think Grandma Molly's yucky?"

"It's diffewent."

"Ok then mister. How about we go there before lunch ok?"

"Can we go now mummy? Please, pwetty please!?" Teddy begged, shooting his mother a pleading look which she found adorable and irresistible.

"We'll go as soon as you are ready and dressed," Tonks assured him, giving him one last hug before he shot out from under the covers and out of the room.

She sighed happily, heaving her own body from the comfort of her blankets and pillows to get changed. Her room looked empty, missing all the signs of a husband. But she ignored this, just like every other day although it had a stronger presence this morning. Tonks came to the conclusion that it must have been the visit from Remus the previous night but she banished any image from him immediately. No, today she was going to show him what he missed out on for all those years he was gone.

Fetching a white blouse and light blue skirt that just reached passed her mid thigh, Tonks ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower before Teddy returned. The water was blissful against her skin and she scrubbed her face, legs and arms thoroughly, ridding her body of sleep. She grew her hair to her usual short spiky cut, colouring it to a violent pink.

She heard Teddy's feet padding along the ground, but this time they sounded a bit different and she suspected that he had already tied his shoes. _Such a clever boy,_ she grinned to herself. The blouse fit neatly around her upper body, the arms reaching all the way to her wrists. Tucking it into her skirt she exited the bathroom, letting the steam leak into the hall. Droplets of water skimmed down her forehead and she hastily charmed her hair dry with her wand.

"Teddy, why don't you run and grab your broom so that Uncle Harry can teach you how to fly?" Tonks called to her son while contemplating over what hairstyle to wear.

Within the next ten minutes they were standing in front of the fire place, floo powder in hand. Tonks threw her cloak over her shoulders, tucking Teddy into her side so she was carrying him to.

"You ready?" she asked him, pulling the cloak over his head. If his green blouse was to get dirty Tonks would certainly have a hard time cleaning it.

Teddy gripped onto his broom tighter." Yep," he replied cheerfully, leaning forward to give his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're a silly little boy," Tonks chuckled, kissing him in return.

"Can I throw the floo powder in mummy?"

"Yes but I am going to say the words so that we actually get there this time." The last time Teddy had announced their location they had flooed to a house twenty miles from the burrow.

"Ok," Teddy took a handful of powder and threw it into the flames.

"The Burrow," Tonks stated clearly before stepping into the green flames and vanishing through the floo system.

She held on to her son tightly, pulling him closer to her side as they were rushed past the floo stations. The pair landed abruptly on the carpeted floor of the Weasley home, brushing the soot from their hair. Tonks removed the cloak and was happy to find that their clothes were still clean. She ruffled the black powder from her son's hair before shaking her own head of brown curls.

"Ah Tonks dear, how are you?" said Molly, rushing to the younger woman.

"We're fine thank you," Tonks replied, placing her son onto the floor who immediately rushed up to the Weasley matriarch.

"Grandma Molly! I bwought my bwoom so Uncle Harry can teach me to fly," Teddy squealed happily, jumping up and down in Molly's arms.

"Wow that sounds very exciting Teddy, why don't you go and find Harry? He's playing hide and seek," Molly whispered." He told me not to tell you where he is hiding. It's supposed to be a secret."

"A secret?" Teddy's eyes widened cheerfully.

"Yes, sweetheart. You have to go find him and bring him down for some tea," said Molly, ushering Teddy towards the steps." Give him a big fright."

Teddy nodded sharply and disappeared up the stairs with rushed steps. Molly turned back to a grinning Tonks and pulled her into a bone crushing but friendly hug.

"He's such a lovely boy Tonks. I'm so proud of you," she whispered into Tonks' ear.

"Molly, you say that to me every time we visit," the younger woman chuckled, pulling away.

"Yes but you raised him wonderfully."

"Thanks Molly."

"Now, how about you come into the kitchen and help me make tea? I expect the others should be down soon now that I've sent Teddy to collect them," said Molly, striding back into the kitchen with Tonks close on her heel.

The kettle shuddered on the stove, shaking violently as the water boiled inside. Cups were lined up on the bench, each containing a spoonful of tea leaves. Molly rushed forward, filling each one quickly and placing them onto the table.

"I still have to make a few biscuits and Angelina said she would bring some muffins as well," Molly said over her shoulder as she busied herself.

"You should have told me to bring something Molly," Tonks whined, plonking down into a seat.

"No, no. I know for a fact that your boy would have woken you early this morning to come here. With his excitement and all," the older woman replied." We have enough food for a delicious lunch and for the party tonight I have pumpkin soup and vegetables. For desert we also have cake and a lovely source which Hermione offered to make."

"How are the newlyweds?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, Ron and Hermione have just bought a wonderful house not too far from here and they always come over for tea and often for dinner too. I'll be expecting some grandchildren soon," Molly gushed happily.

"They will have children in their own time dear," Arthur smiled as he entered the room through the back door." Oh! How are you Tonks? Where's Teddy?"

"I'm fine and Teddy's upstairs trying to find his godfather," Tonks said, pointing towards the ceiling." How's work been? Is the ministry any better?"

"Everything is much better, thank you. Kingsley has done an amazing job at getting everything back into place and the department of mysteries is back on track. I must say though, the auror department is lacking a bit of talent," Arthur winked at Tonks as he took the seat opposite her, cradling a cup of tea in his hand.

"I'm hoping to jump back in soon because the paper work is so boring and my little monster just doesn't let me do it sometimes," Tonks smiled fondly.

"You know I am happy to have him for a few hours so you can have some peace dear. All you need to do is bring him here in the morning," offered Molly as she began to cook pancakes for the others.

"Thank you Molly, I'll have to take you up on that offer soon."

"He's grown so much hasn't he? He looks so much like Re-"

"I love his Turquoise hair colour, it suits his eyes very nicely," Molly interrupted Arthur, sending her husband a pointed look.

It was too late; Tonks already knew what the older man was going to say since she had heard it many times. _He looks so much like Remus_ or _he looks so much like his father._ At first it had hurt so much that some nights she could barely look at her son. But she began to push this aside, focusing on how much Teddy was like her instead. On how her son loved to paint and how he could change himself and his hair into anything.

"It's my favourite too," she said numbly.

Molly cautiously placed the plate of pancakes in front of Tonks, eyeing her up." How are his morphing skills anyway?"

"They're improving a lot actually; he's able to do animal noses."

"Just like his mother," smiled Molly, handing plates around the table with the cutlery.

Their conversation was interrupted when Teddy came rushing into the room, giggling uncontrollably and climbing straight onto his mother's lap and burrowing himself into her. Few seconds later Harry came running through the same door wildly, looking around the room. His hair was ruffled in all directions while his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose crookedly.

"Where is Teddy?" he said in a sing-song voice, moving around the table.

Tonks felt her son shake with giggles as he hid from his godfather. Of course Harry knew exactly where he was but Tonks wasn't about to ruin the game for them. Harry's eyes swooped over to her and he grinned mischievously.

"Have you seen my godson Tonks?" he asked.

"Oh no, I have no clue where he is," Tonks exaggerated, spinning her head around the room herself." Have you lost my little boy Harry?"

"I'm here!" Teddy called, sitting up straight and bouncing up and down on his mother's knee.

"Oh there you are you little monster, I thought I'd lost you," Harry grinned, ruffling the young boys vibrant hair.

"You're silly Uncle Harry," Teddy giggled.

Harry's eyes were filled with adoration for the boy and Tonks nearly felt tears well up in her eyes. She would never regret naming him as Teddy's godfather because her son loved him. Harry would visit often and take Teddy out to Diagon Alley for ice cream on sunny afternoons. He had basically become the father Teddy never had.

"So how was yesterday Tonks?" asked Harry, taking a bite from his pancake and secretly implying Remus' visit to his question.

"It was ok. Teddy and I painted a big picture-"

"And mummy drew a big hippogwiff for my wall. Do you want to see Uncle Harry," Teddy cut in excitedly, nearly falling from his mother's lap.

"I will next time I come over ok, sport? Now, how do you like your new broom?"

The morning dragged on by with light conversation bouncing around in the kitchen. Halfway through, Ginny had made herself present, wrapping her arms around her fiancé and giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek. They talked for ages about the wedding and about what house Teddy was going to be in when he went to Hogwarts. By lunch time Molly had baked a delicious looking cake with crème icing and yellow sprinkles which she sat carefully on the breakfast counter.

"There we go; the cake is finished for tonight."

"Oh mum it looks lovely," Ginny sighed, snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much," said Harry contently.

"Harry Potter, what have I said about that name? Soon I will be your mother-in-law and I would prefer it if you called me Molly," the older women scowled." There's no need to be polite if you're family."

"Sometimes your mum scares me more than Voldemort did," Harry whispered to Ginny when Molly had turned her back.

Arthur and Tonks laughed lightly while Teddy played happily on the ground with Ron's old model Quidditch players. They were stashed in a box under the worn red couch in the lounge and Teddy always insisted on playing with them. Watching him play was one of the things Tonks loved doing, especially if he was painting. The concentration in his young face was astounding and his green eyes shone playfully.

A knock on the door brought Tonks out of her sudden trance and she watched Molly open the door to reveal George and Angelina, smiling brightly.

"Oh good, you two are just in time for lunch. Remus, Ron and Hermione should be arriving any minute now," Molly ushered them inside.

At the mention of her husband's name the whole room's attention turned to Tonks. She became the magnet for everyone's eyes and thoughts. Moments like these made her want to crawl into a ball and hide away, maybe even under the table.

"Harry and Arthur, could you two please set the table and Teddy?" a little head popped up from under the table," could you please put away the toys so that we can eat darling?" Molly asked sweetly, placing the steaming lunch onto the table.

Teddy nodded politely, picking up all the models and brooms before dropping them back into the box and returning it to the lounge. The kitchen erupted into joyful chatter about the wedding again, laughs ringing out often. Tonks found herself sitting next to Harry who had Teddy on his lap.

"So you want me to teach you how to fly on your new broom?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically." Well you're going to have to behave really well and eat all of your lunch so that you can be really strong," Harry instructed firmly, though the smile gave him away.

"I want to be a big boy just like you Uncle Harry," said Teddy.

"You want to be a big boy like me?" asked Harry, grinning from ear to ear." Eats lots of vegetables then and always be polite to older people."

Teddy made a face of revulsion." But peas are yucky," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Harry doubled over with laughter, shaking his head from side to side." Then you hope your mummy won't make peas for dinner."

Teddy whipped his gaze around to his mother pleadingly.

"Don't worry Teddy, I don't like peas either," Tonks assured him, watching as he began to grin again.

Just when everyone was settling down at the table for the meal, the back door opened again and three figures strode into the kitchen. Two of them were holding hands while wearing grins that nearly split their faces. But the other looked partially nervous, his shoulders slouched over partially while his fringe hung just above his green eyes.

"You lot have made it just in time," Molly smiled, taking their cloaks and ushering them towards their seats so that lunch could begin. Both Ron and Hermione greeted everyone, waving to an excited Teddy before taking their places at the head of the table.

Sneaking a quick look over to his wife and son, Remus strode over to occupy the vacant seat next to Arthur. Tonks seemed to be ignoring him as she made light conversation with Harry who had Teddy settled on his lap. The little boy was shovelling Sheppard's pie into his small mouth messily, filling to fork with far too much food. Unconsciously a smile spread over Remus' lips and he returned to his own plate, greeting Arthur beside him.

But the beautiful sight of his wife just wouldn't leave his mind. The way she wore her hair and the smile on her face sent a wave of longing through his body. His mind forced it back down immediately, not wanting to do anything drastic.

"So did you get those files in the end?" Harry asked, reaching around Teddy to eat his pie.

"Yes and thank you for that. I have sent the old ones back in to the department by owl so they will hopefully get them soon," replied Tonks, swallowing her own pie.

"I hope it didn't cause any inconvenience," said Harry, making it easy for Tonks to pick up his secret meaning.

"It didn't really help Harry. The whole thing got away from me before it could change."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Mummy? Is that Rewmus?" asked Teddy, pointing his stubby finger towards the worn looking man at the end of the table.

"Yes, darling. Remember how he was Harry's friend?" Tonks said, not even bothering to turn around.

"He teached you Uncle Harry, didn't he?"

"Yes and he was the best teacher that I ever had. We learnt about Grindylows and Hinkypunks as well as Redcaps. He also helped me to learn how to fight Dementors," Harry explained easily.

"Is that when you make a stag with your wand?" Teddy asked, fascinated.

"Yes, he taught me how to fight them away because there were lots around at the time. They were looking for your Uncle Sirius."

"Is Uncle Sirius your godfather Harry?"

"Yes and he was a very brave man. Your mother and him are cousins, they were very close friends too," said Harry, watching Tonks out of the corner of his eye.

Her expression remained emotionless as she pondered over her thoughts. It felt strange to be here and it felt strange to be in Remus' presence again in only two days. They had gone four years without seeing each other and it had become almost natural. But she longed for him, dare she admit to it. Tonks watched him carefully, noting how he sat purposefully turned towards her and Teddy while he spoke continuously to Arthur.

"So Tonks, I've heard that you took Teddy to a Muggle movie theatre for his birthday," Ginny said, capturing everyone's attention." How was it Teddy?"

"The pictures are silly because they move around a lot but mummy said they are meant to do that," Teddy said proudly." We watched a movie called Scooby Doo and there was a talking dog."

"A talking dog?" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was really silly. He liked to eat a lot too," Teddy giggled.

"Well that certainly does sound silly doesn't it?" Ginny said." Dogs aren't even meant to speak in the wizarding world."

"Yes but what did the dog and his friends do Teddy?" Tonks asked, waiting for her son to burst with excitement.

"They solved mystewies!" Teddy yelled happily, clapping his hands together.

A chorus of laughter filled the kitchen as everyone smiled at the young boy. Harry ruffled Teddy's hair playfully as he reached for his mother. Tonks took him into her arms and he caught her by surprise when he kissed her on the cheek just like he had done earlier that morning.

"Awe," Ginny swooned, tilting her head to one side.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when Tonks, Harry, Ginny and Ron all made their way out into the garden. Flower beds dotted the fields that ran far off into the distance, the grass waving in the afternoon sun. The fresh air felt good after being crammed into the house for so long and they all took deep, relaxing breaths. Teddy ran off chasing butterflies, clasping his hands together over thin air. Ginny ran after him, grabbing him around the waste and swinging him into the air, spinning around in endless circles.

"Weeeeeeeeeee," Ginny and Teddy both squealed, dissolving into giggles as they fell into the grass.

Ron, Harry and Tonks stood further off, watching the two." Ginny's going to be a great mother Harry," Tonks sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and watching the youngest Weasley girl.

"Woah, we've still got to get married!" Harry said, raising his hands." We haven't even talked about that kind of stuff."

"Good because I don't know how I'm going to react when you impregnate my baby sister," Ron chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is that a threat?" Harry challenged, pulling out his wand from the back pocket of his jeans.

Ron mirrored his actions while Tonks just rolled her eyes._ Boys, they just never grow up,_ she thoughts, catching sight of her own boy. Ginny had him at arm's length while spinning around again. Even though it had been four years Tonks still couldn't get over the fact that she was a mother. Especially the fact that she was the mother of a gorgeous boy who was just brilliant. Never had she believed or even dreamed that she would be the type of woman to start a family since her only ambition had been to arrest dark wizards as an auror. _Strange how things can change so easily,_ Tonks thought, turning her back to them and raising her eyes to the burrow.

It towered above her, emitting a worn aura from its walls. It was a home that had been well used and lived in but yet it still felt enchanted. You never knew what you were going to find within.

"Run Tonks! Teddy's coming to get you!" Tonks heard Ginny yell from behind her so she took off at a fast jog across the lawn.

"I'm gonna get you mummy!" Teddy called, sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Tonks slowed a bit for him to catch up and she felt his small arms wrap around one her legs tightly, latching on with all his force. With all of her strength, Tonks wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him up, falling to the ground with him on top of her. They laughed, their chest shaking with heavy breaths.

"I got you mummy," Teddy puffed triumphantly, kissing her cheek again for the third time that day.

"Yes you did. You're as fast as a hippogriff you little monster."

Through the dusty glass of the kitchen window Remus watched them sadly, wishing with his entire self that he could be a part of that. Of their perfect life that they were leading. He didn't notice Molly watching him from over by the sink where she stood, peeling potatoes and carrots. Arthur, Hermione, George and Angelina had all disappeared into the lounge after lunch to let Molly get on with the preparing.

"Have you tried?" Molly asked, catching Remus off guard and he instantly flicked his eyes away.

"Tried what?"

"Tried to fix everything you ruined back before the war? Have you tried to get her to forgive you?" Molly moved towards the window to follow his gaze.

"Yes."

"What did you do exactly?"

"I apologized many times and called myself a coward. I told her how I didn't deserve to be with her," Remus said hesitantly, watching his fingers entwine.

"Did you ever think that maybe that isn't what she wants to hear Remus?"

"What do you mean?" Remus furrowed his brow and looked towards the older women beside him.

"Well, isn't that exactly what she hated hearing when you first got together? That you didn't deserve her when she clearly thought otherwise?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Remus," Molly interrupted." What you did was a very ridiculous move and you missed out on so much. Too much actually and even though you think that you don't, you really do deserve happiness. What do you see when you watch the two of them?"

"I see two inseparable people."

"That's what we all see but what do you see? What do you see in Teddy?"

"I see my Beautiful wife who I love more than anything in this world, but she is out of my reach. Beside her is my son, who I helped create and I know I could love him too if I got the chance. But that's just it Molly, I won't get the chance. Dora will never forgive m-"

"Well if you think like that of course she won't!" Molly scowled, her lips pursed angrily." Tonight, when Teddy isn't under her guard I want you to take her to the side and make her feel special again. Because that is something she missed. Tonks began to doubt the reasons as to why you left and she thought it was because of her. She thought that she wasn't pretty enough or that it was her childish ways that drove you away. Tonks doesn't feel special Remus. Not anymore."

* * *

"Uncle Kingsley!" Teddy called happily as the dark skinned auror entered through the garden gate.

"Hello there Teddy," Kingsley smiled, picking the small boy off the ground as if he weighed nothing and swinging him through the air." How have you been?"

"Good! Me and mummy have been here since morning. She's inside with Grandma Molly," Teddy pointed towards the burrow.

"Should we go see what she's doing?" the four year old nodded violently." Alright then," Kingsley laughed his deep throaty laugh as they strode into the warmth of the burrow.

"Wotcher King," Tonks grinned, walking up to the auror and giving him a friendly hug, squishing her son in between them.

"Mummy," he laughed, wrapping his arms around his mother so that she would hold him.

"Oh sorry Teddy, didn't see you there," Tonks joked, kissing her son on his little pink cheeks.

"That reminds me Teddy, I have something for you," Kingsley pulled out a small box from the inside of his purple robes." I heard it was your birthday not too long ago and I'm sorry I couldn't be there," he said but the little child was no longer listening.

He snatched the present from the auror, uttering a quiet thank you before dashing from his mother's arms and out of the room. Tonks and Kingsley laughed while Molly smiled from where she was preparing dinner.

"So, Minister Shacklebolt, how has everything been at the ministry?" Tonks asked, directing Kingsley to take the seat next to her at the table.

"It's been great but I do miss the auror offices quite a bit, even with all the paper work."

"I can't wait to get back either but I want to spend as much time with Teddy before he has to be whisked off to Hogwarts," Tonks sighed heavily.

"Well we have definitely missed you and I'll be waiting for those papers," said Kingsley." Did Harry give you those files I sent him?"

"Yes, thank you. I have finished half the reports already and read through both documents."

"Wow you seem to have a lot of time on your hands," Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

"Tonks was actually going to bring Teddy here for me to look after while she went to work," Molly piped up as she pulled the roast from the oven.

"Really now?"

"Well maybe. But like I said, Molly, I want to spend as much time with Teddy before he has to go to school. He's already learning how to read and write a bit," Tonks said, sniffing the delicious aroma." Molly that smells amazing."

"Thank you dear. But just remember, my house is always open for Teddy," Molly said as she began to move around the kitchen again.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Teddy shouted excitedly, running into the room while holding a chocolate frog card above his small head as well as another Quidditch model." Look what I got!"

"What have you got?" Tonks questioned, pulling her son onto her lap and looking down at his possessions.

"Uncle Kingsley gave me these!" he squealed, waving the model and the card in her face." I got Dumbledore's card!"

"Dumbledore? The old headmaster who used to be at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! I got a chocolate fwog card with him on it!"

"That's awesome Teddy. But you don't need to yell ok? We can all hear you just fine," Tonks chuckled.

"Sorry," Teddy whispered back, staring at his possessions in awe.

"Molly, would you know where Arthur is?" asked Kingsley, rising from his seat.

"He may be out by his shed with Remus and Bill," Molly directed, pointing out the window." But check in the lounge, just to make sure."

"Thank you."

Outside the sun was setting brilliantly, sending paint splashes of light across the sky and mixing oranges with blood reds. A soft breeze tickled the grass strands along the many fields and whispered in between the branches of trees. Remus stood beside Arthur and Bill, awaiting Percy's arrival. The young man was supposed to be arriving any minute now with his new wife, returning from their lovely honeymoon in France.

"So you've been living at Grimmauld place for this entire time?" Bill asked Remus who was shuffling his feet back and forth.

"Yes, but I also stayed at my parents old house which I still have possession of," Remus replied.

"Isn't it a bit cold there?" Arthur asked.

"No, Harry has made a few renovations to the worst rooms and the kitchen. It's actually quite peaceful now that they have removed Walburga's portrait from the hall. Kreacher's quite joyful too, but he wasn't all too pleased with my presence at the beginning," said Remus.

"And where do you transform?"

"I still apparate to the shrieking shack every moon and lock myself into one of the rooms," Remus sighed, rubbing a hand over his worn face. He didn't like questions like these but he didn't want to be rude and deny all of them.

"Where do you get your wolfsbane from?"

"Horace Slughorn makes it for me every month. He's not as efficient as Severus was and there have been multiple problems but it's the best I have at the present time."

The men nodded, turning back to the sun set and watching the apparation point for any movement. Remus glanced back towards the burrow, wishing he was sitting inside with everyone and watching his excited son play with his models, laughing and giggling at the adults. But he wasn't that fortunate so he remained standing outside, watching the grass dance in the breeze.

"Good evening gentlemen," a deep voice announced, followed by slow but firm footsteps.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt strode confidently towards them, his purples robes sweeping the ground in his wake. He wore a white teethed smile that had been seen many times since he was the main news in the Prophet every other day.

"Hello Minister," Bill grinned, shaking the man's hand." Good to see you've made the party."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kingsley replied, shaking Remus and Arthur's hands as well, congratulating the latter.

"Thank you Kingsley, although I think it is Ginny and Harry who you should be congratulating," Arthur chuckled.

"I haven't seen them yet unfortunately. Teddy was the first to meet me when I arrived," Kingsley replied, not noticing the new discomfort from Remus.

"Yes well, I suspect that they've disappeared off together to, uh, plan the wedding," Bill joked, shaking his head slightly, his long red hair falling over his eyes.

"I'll have to greet them at dinner which I think is really soon," the deep voiced man replied, looking down at his fancy gold watch." Molly was just pulling the roast from the oven not too long ago."

"Let's hope Percy and Audrey will arrive soon then, otherwise we'll have to begin without them."

"I'll see if Molly needs any help," Remus announced as he began to make his journey back towards the house where a delicious smell was wafting from.

As he approached, laughter and chatter travelled to his ears, putting a smile on his face. The house was warm from the heat of the oven and lights scattered the walls in all different shapes and sizes. Many of the guests and members of the Weasley family had changed into more formal looking clothing. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the love seat together, holding hands and laughing at George who sat in the middle of the rug. He was currently pulling prank objects from a bag and showing everyone what it could do. Angelina was next to him, sitting crossed legged in a dark purple summer dress with no straps. Fleur was sitting on her own, watching everyone as she delicately held a cup of tea between her pale hands, a smile stretched over her naturally gorgeous features.

"Ah Remus, have you come to join the show?" George laughed, placing a strange object on his head which immediately began to spin, morphing George's head into different shapes.

"No thank you, I was just on my way to help Molly," Remus replied, smiling and moving off towards the kitchen.

As soon as he reached the door he stopped, listening to the voices that came from within. They were speaking quietly and he could only make out two at the moment. The marauder within him pushed his ear closer, trying to catch the conversation.

"Harry told me he sent Remus to your house yesterday to drop off some files," a voice said which Remus assumed was Molly's.

"Yeah, he did. If Harry hadn't I doubt Remus would have ever visited," Tonks replied her voice soft yet full of emotion. It shot a needle into Remus' heart but he remained silent.

"I don't think so dear. He would've come around eventually."

"Do you really think so Molly? It's be four and a half years since he left and I have heard you say that over a hundred times," Tonks snapped, taking a huge breath." I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get mad."

"I understand dear, it must be hard for you seeing him after all this time but you have to realise that maybe he is trying to fix things," Molly said in an assuring voice.

"It doesn't seem like it to me Molly because he has hardly done anything. All he does is apologise and quite frankly, I am sick of his apologies."

"Mummy? Are you sad," Remus' breath caught in his throat as he heard his sons voice.

"No Teddy, I'm just tired and frustrated."

"I'm sorry for waking you up early," Teddy apologised and Remus could almost see his pout.

"It's ok darling, it's not your fault. Do you want to give me a hug?" there was a rustling sound which Remus assumed was Teddy moving into his mother's arms. There was silence for a bit where Remus could only hear the laughter from the previous room.

"I really am proud of you darling, you've raised him so well on your own. If Arthur hadn't been there for me I don't know what I would have done," Molly sighed, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't alone; I had all of you and my mother. Harry was good to, basically being like a father to Teddy," Tonks said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood in the kitchen.

Remus scowled jealously. Being the father to Teddy was meant to be his job since he was the biological one. Harry had no right to take that away from him so easily even if he was the chosen godfather for Teddy._ But you left her and your son because you're a coward,_ the snarky voice reminded him._ It's your entire fault for pushing them away and leaving._ And it was. It was his fault that his wife had to raise a child on her own and it was his fault that Teddy had to grow up without his real father. Harry had been there instead of him so of course he would be considered closer to Teddy than Remus.

"Well since dinner is ready I think we can call everyone inside to eat before the food gets cold," Molly said, pushing her chair out and moving towards the counter." Teddy dear. Could you please go and fetch everyone while your mother goes and gets Arthur from outside?"

"Ok Grandma Molly," Teddy said, rushing out the door and only giving Remus a second to disappear.

Tonks followed her son out the door and passed Remus unconsciously. He watched her turn out of his sight and sighed heavily, trying to control his emotions. He wanted to cry, shout and scream because of what he'd done and the pain he'd caused. Not only to himself but to the women he loved and to the child he adored. Remus mentally kicked himself over and over again as he stepped from the shadows and entered the kitchen quietly.

"Oh Remus dear, could you please put the roast onto the table?" Molly asked as soon as she caught sight of his sad and worn figure." Dinners right about ready."

Without speaking Remus did as he was told, the words he wanted to say not leaving his mouth. He wanted to ask Molly how he could make things better and how he could return to being a part of Tonks' life. Soon the kitchen was full of people chattering happily as they gathered around the delicious food excitedly. Harry and Ginny had both turned up at last, Harry wearing a casual pair of dress robes while Ginny wore a beautiful white knee length dress. Their smiles were almost identical as they were congratulated by guests. But Remus didn't pay attention to them; he was too busy keeping an eye on the woman who sat at the end of the table with a little boy snuggled up in her arms.

Once everyone had settled the food had been served. People dug into the roast vegetables and meat, licking their lips hungrily and eyeing up the other plates. Remus waited till everyone had their share before beginning on his own. Bill had taken the seat next to him, chattering about the new schedule at the wizarding bank but Remus was hardly listening. His attention had been entirely consumed by the three figures four seats down from him.

"Do you want to have some carrots Teddy?" Tonks asked, lifting the fork to her son's mouth.

"Why are cawwots orange?" the four years old asked confusedly.

"I don't know Teddy. Why do you think carrots are orange?" Harry asked jokingly, turning in his seat next to the pair.

"Because they don't like the colour blue or green," Teddy giggled, accepting the food with his mouth hungrily.

"What about yellow and pink?"

"Mummy likes the colour pink! She always wears her hair in pink," Teddy said, gobbling down another mouthful of food.

"Don't talk when your mouths full Teddy, remember your table manners," Tonks warned, eating her own meal in between feeding her son.

The evening continued like that, with everyone laughing and talking joyfully as the night passed on. The desert was equally delicious and the platter which the cake had stood on was empty within the first few minutes. They moved into the backyard where Arthur had set up a few lines of muggle Christmas lights which glimmered like stars and littered the hedge and the house lining. Molly and George began to dance to the Wireless which sung tunes of old wizard summer songs. Soon many more people joined in and even Teddy and Tonks had been whisked into the middle.

She spun around in circles, holding both of Teddy's tiny, soft hands in hers as he giggled uncontrollably. They swapped partners over and over and by the end of the fifth song, only Teddy and Harry were left dancing, the others sat on the ground or in picnic chairs, watching the pair in awe.

"Again! Again!" Teddy cheered, clapping his hands together.

"I'm getting tired Teddy," Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Ginny laughed and moved towards the excited four year old, holding out one hand to him." May I have this dance little sir?"

"But you're a girl," Teddy said, screwing up his face.

Joyous laughter rang out and Ginny scooped the little boy into her arms, swinging him around. The next song began to start, this time a slower one and couples began to rise back into dancing. Taking the opportunity, Remus slowly inched closer to where Tonks was leaning against an old peach tree, watching her son from afar. She didn't look up when he took the space next to her, nor did she even notice his presence until he spoke.

"Hi," was all he said as he was not able to speak any other words he wanted to.

"Wotcher," Tonks sighed in return, glancing over at him lazily." I was wondering when you were going to try and talk to me tonight."

"I was planning on approaching you earlier but you were always surrounded by others," Remus said shyly, not meeting her eyes.

"Well everyone just loves Teddy."

"Yes they do."

The pair fell into silence, watching the other party members dance slowly around each other, holding those dear to them close. Remus wished he could do that; hold Tonks close to his heart again and have her beside him for the rest of his life. Words could not describe the hate he had towards himself for leaving.

"I'm really happy that Ginny finally got her happy ending. She really deserved it," Tonks said, bringing Remus back from his thoughts." And Harry as well, of course. They deserve each other especially after everything they've been through."

Remus nodded his head in agreement because that was the only thing he managed. The feeling that Tonks meant something by what she said swam around within his head.

"If you're not going to talk then please excuse me, I have to go do something," Tonks said curtly, rising from her spot and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Remus stood to follow and caught sight of her brown hair making its way through the door of the burrow. Moving quickly in that direction he failed to notice Molly's knowing smile as she watched them go. The house was still lit inside, brightening up the warm interior. Seeing that Tonks wasn't in the lounge he listened for her footsteps coming from above him._ The stairs,_ he thought, rushing up the wooden steps with haste. The burrow wasn't much different on its many levels and if you knew where to go it was much easier to locate things. Remus followed the one passage that lead to the bathroom and he heard a tap running quietly.

At the door he paused once again, listening to the heavy breathing that came from inside. Carefully, Remus pushed the door open, peering into the room. He let the door swing open wider while he took in the sight of his wife standing over the sink with her back to him, trying to control her breathing. As soon as she saw his reflection in the mirror above the basin her eyes darted away again.

"Tonks I-"he started helplessly but she interrupted his speech.

"I swear to Merlin that if you say you're sorry one more time I will hex you into next year Remus," Tonks threatened him, but it didn't have the desired effect since she wouldn't meet his eye.

"I don't know what to do. More than anything I wish to take back what I did all those years ago and I wish that you would just forgive me even if I don't deserve it," he rushed, spitting out the words before he could be stopped.

"Of course you don't deserve it Remus! All those days, hours, weeks and years I waited for you to come back to me and come back into my life but you never did. I was forced to raise Teddy without a father and if it hadn't been for the Weasley's and Harry I don't know what I would have done!" Tonks was shouting now, turning to face him with anger and hurt embedded in her face.

"I was stupid and I was a coward. If I could do anything to have you back I would!" Remus' voice was as equally loud and he worried what the others would think.

"But that's just it Remus! I don't think there is anything you can do! You had years to come back and back then I was willing to give you a second chance! But your scared ass never came back!" Tonks yelled, tears forming in her eyes." Not even after the war... not even when werewolves got more rights again... not even when I sent you that photo of Teddy for Christmas," she added, her voice changing to just above a whisper.

Remus remembered that Christmas. He had just secured a job at a muggle bookstore when an owl dropped a letter at his feet. As soon as he saw the all too familiar scrawl has heart had begun to beat. But the letter had only contained a photo. A photo of his son, with turquoise hair and blue eyes at the time.

"Why didn't you come back Remus? You didn't even write to me and if Harry hadn't been giving me updates then I would have thought you were dead. Did you ever stop to think about how I would feel? What effect your actions would have on me?"

"Of course I did! That's why I left. To keep you safe because that was the only thing I ever wanted. Nymphadora I'm dangerous! Will you for once open your ears and just listen and think!" Wasn't he supposed to be making peace with her? Begging for forgiveness? Remus didn't know why he was shouting but as soon as the words had slipped from his mouth he knew that he had only made everything worse. The women in front of him stared back with hatred in her features and he knew that there was no hope left.

"I can't believe that you think you can say such things to me after all that's happened," she hissed, tears blurring her vision before gliding down her cheeks. In a few strides she had passed him, rushing down the steps and out the door before he could object. Tonks must've passed the guests too because they all went silent and then a crack of apparation rung out.

Out in the garden everyone just stared around in disbelief, not knowing what to do next. Remus didn't want to show his face but eventually he emerged from the house to find a fuming Molly blocking his path.

"I'm not even going to make an effort with you anymore Remus because I think you really did get what you deserved," she snarled, her face burning red.

"Mummy? Uncle Harry, where did mummy go?" the small boy asked who stood beside his godfather, clinging to his robes. His green eyes were full of fear and sadness as he searched for his beloved mother. The sight nearly brought Remus to his knees since he had been the one to cause it.

"I don't know Teddy... maybe... maybe she's just playing hide and seek," Harry answered quietly, ruffling the little boy's hair lightly.

"But we didn't even count," Teddy pouted, grabbing more of Harry's robes in his hands.

"Why don't you come inside, dear and I'll make you a hot chocolate? You can have a cookie as well if you like," Molly offered, holding out her arms for Teddy which he immediately leapt into.

"Can Uncle Harry come inside too?" he asked Molly.

"I'll be there soon Teddy, I just have to take care of some stuff first," Harry replied although he didn't look at the four year old. He was too busy glaring at Remus who could feel all the eyes on him.

Once Molly had disappeared into the kitchen the rest of the party members began to leave; beginning with Kingsley, Percy and Audrey. The others said there farewells and followed closely behind. Soon it was only Harry and Remus left, watching Ginny and Arthur walk through the burrow doors.

"What in Merlin's name did you do now?!" Harry exclaimed, snapping the silence like a twig in his fingers." First I see you guys sitting on the ground talking and then you both disappear into the house only to shout at each other! Not long after Tonks rushes out in tears and apparats without even taking her son!"

"I was trying to fix everything but it only got worse the angrier we both got! Before I knew it I had said things I shouldn't of and she left!" Remus said frantically, trying to organise his emotions into line. Anger and frustration boiled over the top, barely covering the hurt and rejection within. He wanted to curl up and cry for ages, knowing that he would never get Tonks back now. And it had been because of his stupidity.

"Doesn't seem like you have fixed anything. You're a good man Remus but if you keep going on like this and hurting her than all of us are going to have to rethink our opinions of you," Harry warned, trying to calm himself.

"I don't want to hurt her though. All I want is to be a part of their family, _my family_-"

"At the moment they are only your family through blood and marriage, otherwise you don't deserve the right to call them that," said Harry, not even looking at the man he had once looked up to." Didn't you learn anything from when I told you to go back to them because they needed you?"

"I was drowning in my stupidity, Harry! I was a coward! A stupid coward who let what he treasured most slip through his fingers before he could even get a good grasp of it! I believed my reasons were right and that I was doing the right thing in keeping her safe but I realise my mistakes and I wish to do everything possible to change things!" Remus shouted, trying with all his might to keep the tears at bay. It was no use though because soon they began falling and he tried to cover them with his hands. His body slumped into the nearest picnic chair as his shoulders shook with sobs.

"I don't know how you're going to change this because I think she is really pissed off with you right now but you may still have a chance Remus. You still have a chance at getting what you _need_," Harry stressed every syllable in the last word, making the point clear to Remus." You are buried so deep in her heart Remus that she hasn't stopped loving you for those four and a half years that you weren't there for her. If you did everything the right way I think she would be willing to forgive you."

With that, Harry left him there to think about what he had done. Although it was summer and the day had been warm and calm, the night seemed to have dropped its temperature. The breeze bit at any free skin that it could reach, sending Goosebumps up the unfortunate person's skin. That unfortunate person was Remus, but he remained outside in the cold, because that was what he deserved.

Inside the warm and comfortable walls of the burrow, Teddy sat at the table tiredly; one hand holding his head while the other stirred his hot chocolate sadly. Molly watched him worriedly from the kitchen counter, pondering over how to lighten the child's mood. But whatever she offered him, he just turned it down with a slight shake of his head. Every now and again he would look hopefully towards the door, listening and waiting for the arrival of his mother. When the sound of footsteps outside the door reached his ears he sprang from his stool smiling, only to have it wiped from his face when Harry entered.

"Cheer up dear. I'm sure your mother will be back soon," Molly assured him, taking Teddy into her arms and holding him tightly. His little head rested against her chest and he sighed heavily, playing with the strings of his shorts.

"Hey Teddy," Harry said and the four year old raised his head." How about you, Ginny and I have a sleep over tonight?"

"No, I don't want to have a sleep over," Teddy pouted as his eyes began to tear up." I want my mummy."

He turned his head back onto Molly's shoulders and she felt the silent tears soak into her shirt. Gently patting his back she rose from her seat and carried him to the lounge where she magically lit the fire and sat in Arthur's arm chair. Ginny sat on the love seat, shuffling over a bit so that Harry could join her and they gazed at the little boy sadly. It pained them all to see such a happy boy be so sad without the presence of his mother.

"Do you like Twisty Turners?" Ginny asked quietly, handing a red pack of lollies to Teddy." I got them from Honeydukes just the other day.

Teddy shook his head sadly before tucking his head back into Molly's chest, his face against her wet shoulder.

"Aw dear, what are we going to do with you," Molly cooed, stroking Teddy's hair comfortingly." Do you want play with Ron's Quidditch models again?"

Teddy's "no" was barely audible through the fabric but since his mouth was close to Molly's ear she had heard it. She sighed heavily, holding the boy tighter to her just like she had done so many times with her own children.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to go home and cuddle with my mummy," Teddy whined, finally letting all of his tears go as he began to cry.

Molly knew that he had been trying to hold them in to be a strong boy but it wouldn't have lasted forever. Tears stained her dress but that was the last thing on her mind as she hushed Teddy, kissing the crown of his head while rubbing circles on his back. In minutes he was asleep, his quiet snores tickling Molly's cheek as his breathing deepened. The older woman didn't dare move and she quietly bade Ginny and Harry goodnight when they left for bed. Around ten o'clock the door opened and Molly held her breath, hoping to see a pair of dark eyes peer in. But instead they were green, nearly covered by a fringe of brown, grey-flecked hair.

"Where've you been?" she asked in a whisper, trying not to wake the boy sleeping in her arms.

Remus moved into the chair previously occupied by Harry and Ginny before uttering," outside."

"What? Freezing yourself? That won't do any of us any good, Remus," Molly scowled, her lips set in a firm line.

Remus just stared, his eyes fixed onto the form wrapped comfortably in Molly's arms, sleeping soundly. Tear tracks were visible on those pink tainted cheeks and Remus assumed they had been because of the absence of his mother.

"What are you going to do Remus? With yourself and with Tonks? It can't go on like this," Molly shook her head." Something has to be done and it can't end in shouting. This one can't stand it." She gestured with a slight nod of her head to Teddy.

"I don't know how I'm meant to do this Molly. I've tried-"

"No you haven't," the older women interrupted." You haven't done anything. What happened before was nothing and it caused nothing but pain for all three of you. I don't know if Tonks is even going to come back tonight to fetch Teddy or if she'll wait till morning."

"What do you think I should do? What do you think will work best then?" Remus asked, frustrated.

"I think you haven't done nearly enough begging nor have you professed your love for her. Tell her how much she means to you," Molly said with an exasperated tone." Tell her how much you need her because despite everything, she needs you too. You should do the chasing for once, not her."

"But Molly, she could be anywhere right now," Remus sighed, dropping his head into his hands." I can't just go wandering about the country."

"I don't think she'll be home either but all we can do is hope that she'll come back for this one."

And so they waited, listening to the sound of the Weasley clock ticking. Teddy's deep breathing whistled between them as they sat in silence, totally submerged in their own thoughts. Outside rain had begun to fall, sprinkling the house at first before the heavy waves showered down, making a racket against the roof. But the house remained warm inside, comforting those within and letting them rest. It must have been about midnight when Molly finally nodded off, her head lolling to the side and Teddy still in her arms. Remus pulled a cosy blanket over the two of them, propping Molly's head on a more comfortable angle with one of her knitted pillows.

From behind him the door squeaked open, letting wind and rain rush in through the gap. At first the figure didn't notice him but as soon as it looked up, its eyes widened with shock and it turned back towards the door. The wooden barrier was flung open before Remus could even say anything and so he dashed out after the person.

In the heavy sheets of rain he could just make out a shadow of billowing robes, heading straight for the apparation point. Within seconds he had grabbed her wrist, flinging her around to face him. Her eyes were red rimmed and her nose and cheeks were pink, probably from being wiped constantly. Fresh tears were making their way down her face already, retracing the tracks of those before them.

"Nymphadora, please stop running," Remus said, holding onto her wrist as she struggled against him, pulling at his fingers painfully." Please just stop and listen."

When she didn't Remus lunged at her, folding her into his warm but soaking wet body. Minutes in the rain had already drenched them both, saturating them to the bone. Tonks' hands pushed against his chest with as much force as she could muster while her body shook with sobs. But Remus held her tight, relishing in the feeling of having her close and trying to memorise it. For all he knew, this could be the last time that he would get the chance.

"Nymphadora please stop fighting me," he gasped near her ear, pulling her even closer if it were possible." Please Dora stop..."

"No! Let me go!" Tonks yelled, shoving him again but to no avail.

"I'm not going to let you go. I've done it too many times and this time I won't let you slip from my grasp," Remus rushed, feeling his own tears sting at his eyes. It felt horrible to know that his wife, the one who he had loved for years, didn't want to be in his arms any longer. But he persisted, he needed to win. For both of them." Please Dora, I'm so sorry for what I have done to you and it's all my fault. Teddy's so amazing and you have done such a wonderful job in raising him; he's just like you. He's brilliant and beautiful and he'll be the greatest wizard there ever was. And it's all because of you. Dora I am so sorry for what I've done but never ever think that I did it because I wanted to. You are everything to me and I wouldn't be able to live if you were taken from me. I've missed you so much it hurts and I know I have hurt you much more because of my actions and I'm sorry..."

Remus finished, but he wasn't going to let go just yet. Tonks' body was tense in his arms although she had stopped pushing him away halfway through his speech. He slid a hand to the small of her back which caused her to twitch and for a second he thought she was going to start fighting again. Instead she broke into another wave of sobs, her whole form shaking with each shuddering breath.

"You h-have no-n-no i-de-a of wh-what you c-can do t-to m-me," she stuttered between crying." You a-are such a-an a-ss a-and a c-c-coward... b-but I c-can't h-hate you n-no m-matter h-ow hard I t-t-try."

"I'm glad you can't hate me Dora because I don't know what I'd do if you did. I love you so much and you mean everything to me. You're gorgeous and beautiful and lovely and fun-loving and I love everything about you. I wish you would take me back and put an end to this hurt that I caused because you can do that Dora. It's your choice," Remus whispered into her ear, rubbing circles onto her back.

They went silent for a moment and Remus knew that Tonks was thinking about her options. Her body was still shaking with uncontrollable sobs and he didn't know how to stop them so he just waited.

"H-h-how d-do I kno-know th-that I c-can trust y-you again?" she asked as she began to push against his chest again.

"No, no Dora please listen, darling. I will never ever leave you again and I won't ever hurt you again because I have already done it too much. I should have never left and I kick myself every day because of it, wondering why I left my gorgeous wife and son," she stopped pushing again, pulling her head back to look into his eyes and so he loosened his grip a bit. Tonks took a step back from him, but Remus kept a firm hold of her elbow, just in case she was planning to run.

"H-h-how d-do I kn-know I c-can trust y-you again?" she repeated, eyeing him through her tears.

"I, uh, I'll make the unbreakable vow if I have to," Remus said desperately, already missing the heat from her body.

Tonks just stared back at him in shock so he grabbed her arm in his, preparing to do the spell. But as he pointed the tip of his wand at their hands she whipped hers from his grip, suddenly furious.

"I-is that w-what you ne-need to st-stay w-with me? An u-unbreakable v-vow?" she gasped, holding her wrist in her own hands." You want a-a death t-threat to stay w-with me? Am I-I really t-that h-horrible to be w-with?"

"What? No! I never said that Dora! I just thought-"

"I want y-you to want-t to stay, not b-because y-you have t-to oth-otherwise you'll die," Tonks choked out, tears still running down her face. No matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn't stop falling and they were mixing with the rain drops.

Remus' mouth hung open as he tried to form sentences." That's not what I meant. I just wanted to assure you that I wasn't going to leave again, Dora! I will never leave you again!" he shouted, but he instantly regretted it when she shied away from him." Dora, please... I don't know what else to do..."

"You know, at the battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix nearly got me... if it hadn't been for Molly then I wouldn't even be here right now," Tonks said, more tears falling at an unbelievable rate." I could have died Remus, I nearly did. And we would have never made up."

Pain coursed through Remus' heart, thumping it over and over. His own tears began to fall, catching in his slight stubble before falling from his face all together. The thought of losing this beautiful woman in front of him to her Auntie nearly brought him to his knees and all he wanted to do was never let her go again. To never put her in danger or harm's way again.

"But you didn't die Dora. You made it back to Teddy and you raised him wonderfully," he whispered, the effort of moving his lips and forming words weakening him.

"But Remus! I might have not made it back and Teddy would have had no parents since his father had wanted nothing to do with him!" Tonks shouted." You wanted nothing to do with either of us and you hurt me so much that I nearly had a miscarriage because of the depression!" she slapped a hand over her mouth, not intending to have said the last few words.

A wave of blurriness took over Remus' mind, taking over his body too. He felt weak beyond belief and his legs were barely holding him in place, his muscles turning to jelly. The little boy with turquoise hair and green eyes popped into his head, laughing and clapping his hands before disappearing into darkness, fading from the world. Remus stared at Tonks, his expression made up of nothing but shock and anger. Shock because she had nearly lost their child because of him and anger at himself, for being the cause.

"Dora... I..." but she was already backing away slowly, heading straight for the apparation point again." No Dora, please don't run away! Please, I am so so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen I just thought I was protecting you and the child!"

"But you weren't Remus! You just cause a lot of hurt and I'm not going to put up with that again! It's too late," she yelled back, turning her back on him again.

"No!" Remus launched after her, wrapping his arms around her slim frame and spinning her back to face him. His lips crashed onto her perfect, soft red ones and he tasted the tears; _their tears._ He wasn't going to hurt her anymore and he wasn't going to let her slip away again. No, he was going to get her back because they both needed it, _Teddy _needed it.

For a moment Tonks was in shock, her eyes wide open and staring at his closed ones, lined with brown lashes. She tried to stay strong but after another moment of his lips on hers and his arms around her body, she slipped into bliss. Their bodies moulded together frantically as the kiss deepened. Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs did the same to his waist. He clung to her with the same force, suddenly a whole lot stronger than before.

They broke apart, gasping for air. But neither of them let go of each other in fear of never getting them back. Their foreheads leant against the others as they tried to suck in air; their body's still soaking with water as the rain still fell.

"Oh Dora," Remus murmured, looking deep into her eyes in awe." I love you; I love you so much..."

"I-I-I love you to Remus," she admitted and Remus was nearly over the moon with joy. A few hours ago he had sat alone thinking that he would never get her back and now here he was nearly in the same place but with her in his arms. He wanted to jump and shout to the world that he loved her while holding her tight and never letting go again.

With a grin that nearly split his face in two he said," I believe we have a child inside who misses his mother greatly."

"He's going to have a hard time getting used to you," Tonks murmured back." He's not really used to strangers."

"We have time," Remus kissed her again, slower this time while lowering her back onto the ground." We have all the time in the world."

They did indeed.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" Teddy yelled, running down the hallway and nearly tripping up over his feet." We're supposed to be going to on a picnic today but you guys are being sleepy heads!"

Remus opened his eyes slowly, a smile forming on his lips as he watched the witch lying in front of him. The blanket fell gracefully over her body, dipping at the points where her curves were and exposing her neck a shoulders. Moving closer he trailed a line of kisses up her neck, leading all the way to the tip of her ear and back down again. Her body moved slowly and sleepily, snuggling closer into his body.

"Good morning Dora," he whispered, blowing his warm breath onto her ear and cheek.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up or I'll eat all the cookies!"

"Jus' five mor' minu'es," Tonks murmured, her head dipping deeper into the fabric of her pillow.

Remus chuckled quietly, shaking his head before pulling his wife closer to him again and dotting kisses on the pink tinted skin of her cheeks. His lips brushed over her nose and eyes, taking in her delicate features. When he kissed her lips she responded softly, moving her own with a feather light touch.

"Fine! All the Cookies are mine then!" Teddy yelled by the distance of his voice, Remus could tell that he was already down stairs.

"That child is going to wish he never left his mother's womb in a minute," Tonks murmured in between kisses, her eyelids still hiding the dark orbs bellow.

"You love him though," Remus laughed lightly.

"Hmm, but I also love you too and you can be just as annoying."

She pulled Remus on top of her, deepening their kiss with a slight tilt of her head. Remus slipped into pure bliss, one not even his most perfect dreams could ever hope of portraying. He slipped his hands into her hair, scuffing his thumb along her cheek bone and jaw, memorising the feeling of her skin like he had done so many times before.

When he pulled away, he found himself staring into her dark eyes which were littered with sparkling stars." Did I ever tell you how a**_Dora_**ble you are?" he whispered, cupping her face with his calloused hand.

"Hmm you shouldn't make such horrible puns in the morning Mr Lupin or I might just hex you," she warned, sneaking out from under him and rising from their bed.

He watched her saunter towards their dressed in her cute blue pyjama shorts and her very loose 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt. Her hips swung gracefully and her bubblegum pink hair was ruffled from the pillows. All in all Remus had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Once you're done checking me out Mr Lupin, I would greatly appreciate it if you would get out of bed and help pack some lunch for our picnic," Tonks said her back still to him as she dug for some clothes.

"I will not apologise for looking at my beautiful wife Mrs Lupin," Remus said, before rising from the bed as well.

"I wasn't expecting you to."

**Ta-Da! I am sorry for playing with your feelings so much if I did. I apologise.**

**Just some info on myself since hardly any of you know me. I am 14 years old and I live in New Zealand but I am German. Weird huh? I go to a stupid college which has horrible teachers and I won an award for writing this year which made me really happy! All smiles J  
thanks for reading my work and I appreciate your positive feedback.  
CHEERS!**

**(P.S follow me on tumblr: **_Severuhs__**)**_


End file.
